Answers
by Magna Parva
Summary: -ONESHOT- He wanted answers and he would get them, even if they killed him. But some things were better left unsaid. Kel and Dom finally talk about it. Companion piece to Explanations.


**Answers**

This was it. She had come to see him and the fight just waiting to happen had finally occurred. Now they stood facing each other, neither one backing down. But he wanted answers and he would get them, even if they killed him.

"What is it about him? Why does he get to win?"

"He's faithful." The unspoken '_You're not_' reverberated loudly in the silence that followed.

"I-I could change."

She smiled mirthlessly. "Oh, I know. Anyone can change. But _would_ you change?" She shook her head. "You're not worth the risk. I need something solid, lasting, and he... he loves me enough to give me that."

"Kel..." he murmured, hurt, reaching out a hand to her. She rejected it almost violently.

"Don't touch me!" The harsh words left her mouth and slapped him hard. It hurt almost as much as it would have if she had really done it. Her impenitent eyes stared him down. "You've hurt him, Dom. Your opinion means a lot to him."

'_Oh, really?'_ He looked at her in speculation, running his hand through his hair. Dropping his arm by his side again, he turned his gaze to the ground and let out a short laugh, shaking his head once. "You know, I think I saw this coming a long time ago." He looked back up at her.

"Oh, really? Surprise me, do." Her stance exuded skepticism.

Dom smiled grimly. "I'm always going to look like the villain beside him, aren't I? Pure, perfect Nealan; how could he ever do a wrong? I know, I know-" he waved his hands in the air, gesturing wildly "-you probably think that this is me, a bitter loser who can't be happy for his cousin, but DAMMIT! This wasn't how it was supposed to work out!"

"And how was it supposed to work out, Dom?" she asked softly, wrapping her arms around herself. She wouldn't look at him, but he so desperately wanted her to.

"It was- I..." he started almost desperately, then stopped. Taking the chance to recollect his thoughts, he began again, calmer. "You were supposed to return after the war and I should have been there. I should have been there to hold you, to help you heal. I should have been the one to anchor you; it should have been me! But you barely even gave me the time of the day - what is a man supposed to do when faced with such circumstances? And I hadn't accounted for NEAL, of all people, to come forth... I suppose I underestimated him. Horribly." He shook his head again in recognition of his folly. "He knew. He knew how I felt, yet he didn't care. Because he knew who you would choose in the end. Neal always was smart..."

The last part was whispered quietly for himself, but she heard anyway.

"No, Dom." He met her gaze. "He knew, and he did care. He waited for you to make a move but when you took too long... well, I don't blame him, nor do we regret it. How could we? We had finally found happiness in each other; everyone else be damned. It's love, Dom, that's what we have. You shouldn't begrudge us for it."

What else was there for him to do? When all was said and done, he came out on his own while she went gallivanting off into the sunset with his blasted cousin. It just wasn't fair; Mithros curse them, it wasn't _fair_! Unbidden tears stung his eyes. He blinked them away quickly, pivoting on the spot with his back to her. It wouldn't do to let her see just how much she affected him.

"Fine," he replied gruffly, voice thick with anguish. "Fine. You've said your piece; I get it, okay? You're happy with Neal and I ought to leave the two of you alone. Fine. Anything more to add?"

"No, but..." she trailed off hesitantly. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, and she hurried on. "The wedding's in Spring. We're only inviting close friends and family, and we'd like it if you were to come." She paused again. "Please, just think about it. It would mean a lot to the both of us."

She turned to leave, having completed her task, but he spun quickly and caught her arm.

"Kel." He looked at her with tenderness. "If you ever change your mind, just... just know that I'm here, okay?"

"Oh, Dom," she whispered, her eyes filling with a fleeting sadness as she began to reach out to him. But then she pulled away, and with a flash of brown hair, she left.

The door drifted to a near close in her wake, and he numbly pushed it shut before slumping onto it. Finally the dam broke and heavy tears rolled down his face. He slid down the door, collapsing in a heap on the ground, sobbing like he hadn't done for years. Oh, why hadn't he kept his mouth shut and his mind off her? Some things were better left unsaid; why hadn't he realised that before and saved himself such pain?

The flow of tears ebbed and he wiped them away aggressively. He dragged himself up and made his way over to the privy unsteadily to wash his face. Emerging with only bloodshot eyes as remnants, he scowled. This... snivelling was beneath him. There was no point in wishing for something that wouldn't happen. He slammed his way out of his room, striding through the barracks.

"Lads, let's go for a drink!"

* * *

**A line just hit me tonight and once I started writing, it began to flesh out by itself into a companion piece to _Explanations_. I hope you're not too disappointed; I know how many rabid Dom fans there are on this site. Way too many.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. There were a lot of emotions flying around in this little oneshot. I don't think I did them justice, but I tried my best.**

**Review!**

**- Khadeejah, 17/01/2010**


End file.
